<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Half-Drow Prince and His Bodyguard by starry_kitsune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236182">The Half-Drow Prince and His Bodyguard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_kitsune/pseuds/starry_kitsune'>starry_kitsune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Davkis Prince/Bodyguard AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Bodyguard AU, Gen, Misgendering, Trans Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_kitsune/pseuds/starry_kitsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bodyguard AU for DnD Davkis. </p><p>Dax is a princess, and Devkis has been hired to be his bodyguard. She quickly learns of what goes on behind the scenes in the castle, and has to control her urge to do her job when she thinks its needed. She also learns a lot about the princess, and he learns some about her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Davkis Prince/Bodyguard AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Half-Drow Prince and His Bodyguard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little start off to a new AU I've been wanting to do, with other WIPs too lol. It's mostly going to focus on a journey, and the end results, but it had to start somewhere.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dax’livan walked into the throne room upon his summons from his mother. He nearly tripped on his dress as he approached the group of people standing around the King, his mother, and his step-brother. He recognized almost everyone, except for a group of three standing beside the queen. His eyes fell over each one, studying them, taking in their strong appearance. </p><p>There was a human woman, most likely in her 40’s or 50’s, long brown hair pulled into a tight ponytail. She didn’t look as muscular as the other two, but her eyes sent chills down his spine. The man beside her was a tall, muscular half-orc. His hair was short and white, and he stood with his arms crossed. His eyes weren’t on Dax, but surveying the room instead.</p><p>His eyes then moved to the shortest of the three. A young, orange woman with darker orange stripes on her arms, dark orange horns sprouting from under her brown hair that was tied in a braid, and a long tail, stood with her hands clasped in front of her. Was she a tiefling? He hadn’t seen one before, but knew they existed. His amber eyes met her red ones. They were filled with a fiery passion, ready to fight at the drop of a pin, but something else underneath. He couldn’t tell.</p><p>“Liv’ana.” His mother’s voice snagged his attention, pulling his eyes to hers. “I need you to come here and meet someone.” </p><p>Dax scowled at the use of his birthname, but knew his mother wouldn’t call him anything else, nor would the king, or his step-brother. He moved closer, standing just a foot from his mother, her lips forming a frown as she raised her hand, forcing him to flinch some and the scowl to disappear. She lowered her hand, eyes still locked on his.</p><p>“We have guests coming from the south to meet you. The regent of the House of Nilsen and his wife will be coming to meet you and see if you are fit to be the wife of their son,” Hylia explained, watching Dax’s eyes go wide.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“You have a possible arranged marriage.” The king spoke. “They will be here in a few days. I expect you to be on your best behavior.”</p><p>An arranged marriage? Did he hear that right?</p><p>“Liv’ana. You WILL be on your best behavior.” Hylia’s eyes never left Dax’s. Telling him if he messed up, he would be punished. “To keep an eye on you, and to keep you safe, we have hired a bodyguard for you. I have been assured that she is excellent at what she does, and will keep you safe in case anything was to try and harm you.”</p><p>‘Does that include you?’ Dax thought, his eyes moving over to the three that stood beside his mother.</p><p>The human woman stepped forward and performed a brief bow. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Liv’ana Rein. My name is Astrid.” She gestured to the two beside her. “This is Kosk, and our daughter Devkis. She will be your bodyguard.”</p><p>Dax was curious about her accent. It definitely wasn’t something he heard around here. He curtsied back as part of the formal introduction, his eyes moving over to the orange tiefling. Devkis did a quick bow herself, her face holding a calm expression, but her shoulders saying she was uncomfortable in the formal situation.</p><p>“It is a pleasure to meet you, princess,” Devkis said before standing back up. She was quite muscular herself, possibly taking that from her father. That was when it struck Dax. A human and a half-orc wouldn’t make a tiefling, would they?</p><p>“Liv’ana, it is impolite to stare.” Hylia scolded and Dax turned his eyes back to her. “Their heritage traces back to the same area of the House of Nilsen, but they have been faithful to our family for a couple generations.”</p><p>Dax nodded, his gaze returning to the tiefling before him. “It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Devkis.” He let a small smile grace his lips when she smiled back, relief washing over her as her shoulders relaxed. ‘She must just be nervous.’</p><p>“Devkis, you are to stay with the princess at all times. Do not leave her side. Take your bodyguard training up to the next level. She is the most important person you will ever protect,” Astrid explained to her daughter. Devkis nodded, turning to her father when he called to her.</p><p>“I believe in you, Devkis.” His voice was gruff, and didn’t share the accent as Astrid and Devkis. “If you need any guidance, do not be afraid to ask. Your mother and I both will be happy to help.” He pulled her into a hug, resting his chin on her head. “Please, be safe yourself, but…” he paused, his grip on her tightening some, no one but Dax seemed to notice though. “Remember your priorities.”</p><p>Dax saw that he hated saying that. Kosk obviously cared deeply for his daughter, as did Astrid, but she seemed to be more in the mindset of work first.</p><p>Devkis pulled from the hug and smiled at her father. “Thank you, father. I will let you or mother know if I need help.” She turned and walked over to Dax. Taking a stance beside him, and allowing him to get a better look at her. Her armor was simple, black, studded leather. A dull, red cloak hung on her shoulders, the bottom frayed and torn, leaving it to rest at her elbows. A shortbow hung off her back, as well as a quarterstaff. He saw one, no, two daggers, one beautifully decorated, hanging off her belt. </p><p>Dax’s gaze returned to his mother’s when she called his name. “You are dismissed. Devkis has already been given a tour of our home, but I would like you to take her through your daily routine, and get her familiar with the surroundings you spend most of your time in.”</p><p>Dax nodded his head. “Yes, mother.” He turned to Devkis, her red eyes piercing his soul. “Do I need to tell you or?”</p><p>“I will go where you go, princess.” </p><p>Right. Ok. Dax nodded, bowing to his mother and father before walking off into the castle, the tiefling right behind him. </p><p>He took her through his daily routine, showing her the library, the dining hall, the garden, and his last stop, his bedroom. He pushed the door open, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind her. She watched him curiously as he attempted to reach for one of the straps tied behind his dress. He wasn’t having much luck, but finally grasped it, tugging on it and loosening the fabric. He was about to take it off when he stopped, blushing as his eyes moved to his door. The tiefling’s eyes on him.</p><p>“Do you uh, mind?” His face was getting redder by the second, and he could have sworn he saw her grin before turning to face away from him. Did he get stuck with a weirdo? He shook the thought from his head and dropped his dress around his ankles, pulling on a pair of leggings and slipping a tank top over his shoulders. </p><p>“I take it you don’t like the dress.” </p><p>Her voice startled him. He turned to see her still turned away, her tail swaying back and forth behind her. “Can you see me?” he asked, nervous to hear the answer.</p><p>She shook her head. “No, but I can hear you. The fabric hit the floor without care, and your bare feet on the stone tells me you took your slippers off just as fast, also without care.” She laughed a bit, and he watched her shoulders bounce. “I know you weren’t born into royalty. You hate all the stuffy things, don’t you?”</p><p>“I do.” He picked the dress and slippers up off the floor and tossed them on the trunk at the end of his bed. “I have to put on the fancy dress for most of the day, but I get to take it off when I’m in my room, even though I will have to put it back on when I have dinner.” He let a sigh escape him, sitting on the bed. His eyes moved back over to her. “Oh, um, you can turn back around.”</p><p>Devkis turned back around, her eyes falling on the dress on the trunk before moving over to him. “If you don’t mind me asking, what was your life before this?”</p><p>Dax was surprised by the question. No one really asked him that, though it wasn’t like he had anything to share. His face shifted as he pondered over what to say. “I don't remember much. I was a child when my father passed, and it was just a year later when my mother remarried.”</p><p>“Oh? So, you’ve been a princess for years and you still don’t have it all down?” There was a smug grin on her face, and Dax hated it.</p><p>“There’s a lot to learn.” He turned his gaze to his night stand, reaching over and picking up an old, orange journal left to him by his late father. Devkis raised an eyebrow, looking at it too, trying to decipher the runes on the front. “And mother expects me to get things right the first time, so it makes me nervous and I end up screwing something up.”</p><p>“Must be rough, being royalty. Having things done for you, at your every whim.” Devkis frowned, her eyes focused on him. “Though, I guess you would know more about being a, ‘commoner’, than the king and the prince.”</p><p>“It’s not like that at all. It’s a lot of studying.” Dax looked at her. “It’s not all nice things either. We are always watched, and whatever we do sets an example of our people.” She seemed unphased. He watched her cross her arms.</p><p>“That doesn’t give you an excuse to let people starve.”</p><p>“I don’t control that!” Dax lowered his voice immediately. “I saw plenty of that as a kid. While we lived a decent life, I knew people who later on died of hunger, or disease.” His eyes moved to the dagger he also kept at his bedside, another gift from his late father.</p><p>“I get that.” Devkis let her arms drop to her sides. “I didn’t witness a lot of it myself, but growing up I saw my mother deal with people whose lives were like that, committing crimes to try and survive.”</p><p>“Then why are you nagging at me?”</p><p>Devkis laughed, her tail whipping behind her. “I just like to fuck with people, especially those with power.” She reached to her side, pulling out the simple dagger. “It’s why I do what I do. I want to change the world.”</p><p>Dax was quiet for a moment, his gaze moving to look at her before looking back at the journal. “Did you have any jobs before me?”</p><p>“Plenty, but you’re my first bodyguard job.” Devkis tossed the blade and caught it, forcing him to watch her again in amusement. “Before I had this job, I mainly tracked down people or things. Simple jobs, until we found out about this. Then I was trained in the art of being a bodyguard.”</p><p>“Do you think your hunting skills improve you being a bodyguard?”</p><p>“Duh. My senses are heightened.” Her eyes looked at him, meeting his gaze as she grasped the blade in her fingers and threw it. It flew past his face at incredible speed, sticking into the headboard. Dax felt panic rise in him, grabbing his father’s dagger and throwing it back at her. He frowned when she caught it in her fingers, not even having to move out of the way.</p><p>“I get you’re protected to an extent, but maybe you need to be more observant of the area around you.” She handed the dagger back to Dax and gestured to the headboard. A large, black spider was stuck dead at the end of her dagger. “It wasn’t poisonous, but I hate spiders.”</p><p>Dax nodded, biting his lip as his gaze returned to hers. She was definitely someone to be reckoned with. She reached over and yanked the blade from the wood. She walked over to the window and held the blade out, shaking the dead insect off. She slid the dagger back into its sheath before turning around. “I’m not here to hurt you, Liv’ana. They’d have me executed if I did.” She let a smile cross her lips. “Sorry to make things so somber.”</p><p>He shook his head. “We are two people now tied to each other, so we’ve got to talk about something, right?”</p><p>~</p><p>Dinner came, and Dax’s handmaid helped him get back into his dress. He slipped on his slippers and left his room to go to the dinner hall. Devkis was right beside him, her gaze focused straight ahead. They came into the dining hall, and he was greeted by his mother. He took a seat beside her, his gaze moving to the empty seat beside him before focusing on the tiefling. She stood against the wall with the other guards, but stood out among them.</p><p>He opened his mouth to ask her to join them when his mother called his name. “She will eat later. Don’t worry about her, she is supposed to worry about you.”</p><p>Dax nodded, his gaze moving to hers. She nodded to him, letting a smile cross her lips. Right, she was supposed to protect him. This was so weird. He hated being watched all day long. He watched as the chefs brought the food out, filling everyone’s plates before returning to the kitchen, only the head chef remaining.</p><p>“Liv’ana, keep your elbows off the table, and make sure to keep practicing your table manners. I don’t want you to embarrass us when the regent from the south comes to visit.”</p><p>“Why do I have to get married?”</p><p>“Because we are gaining their support, and this is the best way.”</p><p>“What if I don’t want to get married?”</p><p>“You’re 21, the right age for a princess to be married.” Hylia’s gaze met Dax’s. She wasn’t going to budge on the issue. “Do you understand?”</p><p>“No. I don’t,” Dax spat, gripping his fork in his hand. “Why can’t I choose to marry who I love? That’s what you did.”</p><p>“We aren’t talking about this Liv’ana Rein.”</p><p>“That’s not my name.”</p><p>“It is your name. When I married Richard, we both took his last name.”</p><p>“That’s not what I’m” – Dax froze when Hylia slapped him, bringing the slightest tears to the corner of his eyes. He turned in his seat when he heard a rush of noise behind him, three of the regular guards were standing between Devkis and him, her right hand on her dagger, her eyes focused on Hylia.</p><p>“Dear, I understand it is your duty to protect my daughter, but not from me. I am her mother, and I will treat her as I see fit. Do not let this happen again.” Hylia didn’t even look back to see the tiefling. </p><p>Devkis nodded and removed her hand from her weapon, stepping back against the wall. “My apologies, your majesty.” Her eyes moved to meet Dax’s, a hint of sorrow coming to him in those eyes.</p><p>The rest of the dinner was quiet, which was how most of the dinners ended. Dax was surprised he was allowed to still have dinner with the family. He wouldn’t be upset if he wasn’t, he would actually prefer it.</p><p>Dax returned to his room and dropped the dress, stepping out of it and putting on a long tank top that came to his knees. He climbed onto his bed, sitting against the headboard with his knees pulled to his chest. He felt the hot tears threatening his eyes again. Today had been so stressful, he just wanted it to be over.</p><p>He looked up when he felt a weight on his bed. His eyes met Devkis’s, her hand reached out like she was going to comfort him, but had decided against it, pulling it back to herself. She looked away from him, quickly getting to her feet. “My apologies, princess.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Devkis turned around to look at him. “I’m… What?”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“For?”</p><p>“Wanting to defend me from my mother. It means a lot. My dad never let her treat me that way.” His head rested in his knees again, the tears finally winning their battle. “Life was so much better before this.”</p><p>Devkis let her shoulders droop some, not sure if she should try and comfort the princess or not.</p><p>Dax shifted and pulled his pillow into his arms, laying his head on it. “Don’t worry if you can’t defend me from her. I’ll have a lot more to worry about if this wedding happens.” He closed his eyes, forcing himself to try and relax.</p><p>Devkis nodded. “I appreciate the message, princess. Get some rest. I look forward to spending the day with you tomorrow and learning more about you.” She let a smile grace her lips when she saw Dax finally fall asleep. She made her way to the door and leaned against it, sliding down until she was sitting on the floor. She was about to let herself fall asleep when she heard a familiar voice in her head.</p><p>-I was informed you almost attacked the queen. Please do not cause trouble while you are the bodyguard. Keep your emotions in check. Love, Mom.-</p><p>-I apologize. I was instructed to protect the princess and witnessed the queen slap her. It won’t happen again. Love, Devkis.-</p><p>She didn’t get another message, so she figured she was in the clear. She let her eyes fall closed, and fell into slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>